Coffee has traditionally been consumed primarily for its taste and aroma and/or the stimulating effect of caffeine. The specific taste and aroma is to a great extent formed during roasting of the coffee beans. In recent years an increasing amount of scientific literature has pointed at the health benefits of antioxidants in foods. Coffee comprises antioxidants in high amounts, e.g. chlorogenic acids, and may serve as an important source of antioxidants in the diet. However, it is known that chlorogenic acids are degraded during roasting of coffee. Extracts of green coffee are used in food supplements and as an additive in food and beverage products to provide an increased amount of antioxidants. EP1674106A1 discloses a dietetic composition comprising extract of green coffee. A coffee beverage brewed directly from green coffee does not have the characteristic taste and aroma normally associated with coffee. WO 2006/108578 discloses a coffee product made from a combination of roasted and green coffee which combines the high level of antioxidants of the green coffee with the taste and aroma of roasted coffee. When ground green coffee beans are extracted, the extract may comprise native proteins that may lead to allergenic reactions in some persons. There is a need for coffee based beverages rich in antioxidants and with a pleasant and attractive taste and aroma, and for a method of extracting ground green coffee beans without extracting native proteins with allergenic properties.